Fix-Me Ralph
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: When Felix has his affections denied by Sergeant Calhoun, our Hammer Happy friend spends the night at Tappers, but with a 3 week vaction coming for the whole arcade..well, how much trouble could Felix get into?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first "Wreck-It Ralph" story, but this isn't my first story. I don't really have a set 'plot' and I'm just gonna let it flow. So if you have any comments/requests, Please message or review. **

**1.) In this version Sergeant Calhoun turns down Felix's affections.**

**2.) WARNING: Yaoi (boy-x-boy), slight abuse, & possible rape.**

**3.) If any of the above are not your taste, turn back now, but come on. You know your interested. **

**4.) This story takes place AFTER the events of the movie, with flashes from BEFORE the movie.**

* * *

**Fix me a drink?**

Everything had changed. Our game was no longer wearing the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign. Fix-it Felix, Jr and Sugar Rush were saved from the fear of being unplugged. Ralph was on much better terms with the nicelanders, Hero's Duty, EVERYONE! But for some reason I couldn't properly wear a smile on my face.

"Hey Fix-It! Why the long face?" I turned my attention to Tappers, the owner of the bar I was currently drowning my sorrows in. "Huh? Oh no sir. I'm just peachy as can be Taps." I could tell from the look he was giving me he didn't buy a word I said. Let alone the over sized smile I plastered on my face.

"Look Fix-it, you may be able to fool everybody else with that talk, but not me. Seen too many faces and heard enough stories. I can tell you got something on your mind." I let my smile drop and pulled my hat slightly down.

"Oh Taps, it's Tammy. She made me feel the honey glows something aweful and I thought she felt the same for me, but she turned me down. I fall hard for her, only to realize I was falling on my face." I rubbed the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Don't feel so down. I've seen plenty of men come in here with the same problem. Here." Tappers placed another drink before me and gave a slight smirk. "On the house." With that the bar tender made his rounds through the bar. I looked back to the strong beverage. I already had two glasses and I wasn't much of a drinker to begin with.

Tomorrow was to start the arcades three week vacation. Apparently Mr. Lidwig had to go visit his nana at the pasture. I took my drink and gave it one final look before I chugged it down and called for another. With the break from 'work' coming up what better way to start it off then my drowning my sorrows with a few more root beers..

**(I assume root beer is like beer to them..at least thats how I'm gonna play it)**

* * *

As I slowly awoke I let out a loud, long groan. My head was pounding. I was about to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through me and I quickly laid myself back down. I took a breath and rubbed my eyes.

A gasp shot out and this time I sat up quick. The pain in my head and body forgotten at the moment. I looked around with eyes wide. I was NOT in Fix-It Felix, Jr. I almost didn't know what game I was in, but I knew for certain it was not my own.

Slowly I realized I was in Sugar Rush, but why? I tried to recall my actions from last night, but everything was blurry and painful. I placed my head in my hands, when I heard a giggle.

With a sharp intake of breath and a snap of my head, I was face to face with the President of Sugar Rush. Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Hey Hammer guy. About time you got up. So where are your clothes? Or do you always sleep like that?" My eyes grew wide and my face was sure to be as red a cherry as I glanced down at myself and sure as could be I was in my birthday suit, save for the candy sheet pooling at my waist.

I snapped the sheet over my head as quick as I could. "Oh golly me! What in the lands did I do last night? And where are my CLOTHES?!" The little racer let out another giggle. "You mean you don't remember? Ralph brought you here last night. He said you got really sick in another game and didn't wanna take ya back to yours."

I brought the covers from my head and held it to my chest. "Ralph brought me here? But why? Where is he?" Vanellope glitched about, ending up behind me now. I jumped a bit. I still wasn't used to her being able to just 'jump' about like that.

"Dunno where the big stinkbrain is right now. He wonder off an hour ago or so, but he said he'd be back." She let out a bored sigh and glitched off and back. Now standing on the bed before me and holding my clothes out to me.

"I had old Billy clean these up for ya. They got all sticky from ya tripping about into taffy lake. You were really funny last night." I silently took my clothes and listened to everything she told me. Trying to recall these events myself, but everything was still pretty hazy.

The small racer hooped off the bed and made her way to the door. "Ralphy should be back in a bit, so just hang tight. Maybe he can fill ya in on last night better than me." She look out one more giggle before glitching through the door.

I fall back into the bed. 'Golly me. What trouble did I cause last night.'

* * *

After a bit of laying about I decided to start to get dressed. I could only make out small hints of last night..

_I had drank about five or six root beers at Tappers. I was a mess. I wasn't sure what I said or to who, but I remember laying over Ralphs shoulder, listening to him tell another player that I was just drunk and didn't know what I was doing. He placed me on his knee in the cart back to central cause I could barely sit up on my own._

_I was a gigglin' mess of smiles and slurrs. As we entered Central I remember telling Ralph how I didn't wanna go home yet. He kept trying to get me to head towards Fix-It Felix, Jr., but I refused. I was acting like a child and getting louder by the second. The next thing I knew we were in Sugar Rush and I was resting over Ralphs shoulder again. Giggling and squirming about till I found myself laying on my back on a bed._

_I didn't know when we had gotten inside. All I knew was I was giggling up at a very mad Ralph hovering over me. I reached out to him and said..something. I couldn't remember. All I knew was whatever I said made Ralph turn as read as the stripes on the candy cane trees. Then everything goes black..._

I let out a sigh. 'What could I have said to him?' As a door to the room shut behind me I quickly finished pulling up my overalls. I turn to be greeted my Ralph with a strange look on his face. I can't tell what type of face it is, but I know he isn't happy.

"Felix... We need to talk...about last night."

* * *

**End of chapter one. So...Please review and tell me your thoughts. Can you guess where this is going? Reviews make me update fast and I can't wait for feed back! **

**Chapter Two coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meow~ Welcome to Chapter Two of Fix-Me. Yes I started with the same plot of Felix being within Tappers, but oh well. Lets see what Ralph needs to talk about with Felix and maybe we'll see just what happened last night...Please Review. **

**1.) In this version Sergeant Calhoun turns down Felix's affections.**

**2.) WARNING: Yaoi (boy-x-boy), slight abuse, & possible rape.**

**3.) If any of the above are not your taste, turn back now, but come on. You know your interested. **

**4.) This story takes place AFTER the events of the movie, with flashes from BEFORE the movie.**

**5.) I OWN NOTHING OF THE MOVIE WRECK-IT RALPH or any games to do with the movie.**

* * *

**Fix me a story.**

'Felix..We need to talk.' I didn't really want to know what Ralph wanted to talk about. From the look he was giving me made my stomach knot up. After I was fully dressed neither of us said another word as we made our way to the tunnel for Central Station.

I kept my head down. I had taken to staring at the floor. By the time we made it to the tracks Ralph stopped suddenly, causing me to smash into him and go flying back onto my butt. "Vanellope said you couldn't remember last night." He turned to face me now as he said this. That look still on his face. I felt like I needed to crawl in a hole, but instead I just pulled my hat down lower on my head.

"I..don't...remember what I said or did, but I remember up to being dropped onto the bed I was in earlier...then nothing. It all gets fuzzy and my head is throbbing." Ralph let out a defeated sigh and glanced down at me. His face was now wearing a tired look and I didn't understand. What did I do last night?

Reaching a hand out to me, I took it hesitantly before I was pulled up off the ground and set back on my feet. Ralph made his way to the cart and took a seat in the second cart, then gestured to the one in front of him for me to take a seat.

* * *

After the LONGEST ride back to Central Station, Ralph still hadn't said a single word to me. The entire ride was awkward to say the least, but no matter how much I wanted to find out about last night, my gut agreed that I had better wait till Ralph decided to tell me on his own.

The moment we stepped foot back in Niceland, **-(****It's actually the name on the place where Ralph and Felix live! Haha, look it up! Their game is Fix-It Felix, Jr. but the place they live is called Niceland! Thats so finny to me... *Ahem*)-** Ralph gripped my arm tight, tighter then I believe he meant to, and pulled me off to his 'house.' Once inside the shack he shoved me onto his couch and began pacing back and fourth.

"So you don't rememeber anything after I put you to bed in Sugar Rush?" Ralph was shouting, slightly and it caught me off guard. "Well, no Ralp-" I was cut off. "What about what you said? Right after I layed you on the bed. Do you remember what you said to me?" Ralph was in front of me now. His large hands gripping my arms painfully. A pleading look mixed with guilt was splashed across his face.

I looked to the floor again. Oh my what a day to take interest in floors. My brain was doing over time. The pain had smoothed out, but was still there. 'What had I said to him? It had made Ralph blush. That I knew, but it also apparently had made him quite upset that I couldn't recall it... What had i-'

Then it hit me. Hard. I let out a sharp gasp and jerked back into the couch. Pulling out of Ralphs grasp on me easily. At some point my hands had made there way to coving my mouth as my face turned redder then any shadde possible. 'Oh land what had I gotten myself into.'

* * *

**Flashing back to the night at Tapper's Bar**

* * *

I had just downed my sixth root beer. Everything was spinning and I nearly fell out of my chair. I had a strong urge to go to the bathroom that was growing by the second. As I hooped off my stool the spinning only became worse. I could barely stand, let alone walk. I was almost to the stalls when I tripped suddenly.

As I got to my feet I heard someone laughing. When I glanced back I saw that it was Saltin. In my drunken state I decided to pick a fight and just as I was about to get my face smashed in, Ralphs oversized hand caught Saltins fist and shoved him into the floor.

Ralph Turned to me and in one swift motion had me over his shoulder. With the sudden movement throwing me off and nearly making me vomit on my friends back, it took all I had to settle myself down. Slowly I could make out what the two were saying.

Ralph was apologizing for my rude behavior, but at this moment I didn't care. Within a blink of my eyes I realized we were in a cart leaving Tappers. I was sitting in Ralphs lap for some reason. How long did I blink? I tried to sit up on my own only to fall back against Ralphs side. He was so large and warm. I snuggled closer to his warmth and I felt him stiffen slightly. I let out a soft giggle and gripped his shirt, causing him to stiffen abit more.

When we arrived at Central Station, Ralph had to help me out of the cart. I was walking on my own, but he made sure to keep his hand wrapped tight with my own. As I see the gate for 'Fix-It Felix, Jr.' and I stop cold. I had no desire to head home. I wanted to stay with Ralph and have fun, not head home to be yelled at by Gene or any other of the nicelanders.

"What's wrong Felix? Come on, we gotta get you to bed." Ralph was gentle trying to pull me toward our game, but I refused. I attempted to pull my hand free, but the larger one gripping my own refused. "NO! I'M NOT GOING HOME!" I wasn't screaming, but my voice was slowly rising. I was yanking at my wrist, even though I knew it was pointless.

The longer we stood there the more people would stop and watch. In a rush of thought Ralph slung me over his shoulder once more and dashed towards another game. At some point I fell a sleep again and awoke to find that Ralph had brought me to Sugar Rush.

We were in Vanellope's castle. At one point I am sure I heard her asking about me and why we were here, but Ralph just shoo'd her off to bed. We had entered a room and I was tossed lazily onto a very soft bed. I made a loud groan and Ralph was suddenly hovering over me on the bed. His face was close to mine and I couldn't tear my eyes off him.

He had a worried look on his face and he was asking me if I felt like I was gonna vomit, but I just let out a giggle and smiled. I wanted to touch him. To be touched by his large hands. I knew what I was thinking was insane, but at that moment I would have done anything to have him touch me.

"I wanna suck on your fingers." I had no idea why I had said that, but I couldn't stop the words from pouring out of my mouth once I opened it. Ralph clearly didn't mind because his face lite bright red. "You wanna what?" He sat back and stared at his left hand for a moment. A blush still dusting his face.

I slowly crawled toward the wrecker and took his large hand in my own. Carefully I lifted his hand toward my mouth. I smiled softly and licked his middle finger. I felt a small shiver move through Ralph and it was all I need to keep going. I swirled my tongue around the tip of the large digit and slowly took it into my mouth.

Felix continued sucking gently on it before taking the whole finger into his mouth. Ralph was trembling. No one had ever shown interest in him, especially not in a sexual way.

* * *

**Chapter two Done, yes I know I left with an incomplete story of last night, but I plan to continue where I left off in Chapter Three...spoiler? Felix is gonna wreck Ralph in all the best ways.**

**Review & Enjoy my cliffhanger~**


End file.
